1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector systems and, more particularly, to a system for connecting printed circuit boards to each other in series.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,473,263; 4,756,694; and 4,862,400 disclose circuit board mounting devices for individually connecting printed circuit boards to a mother printed circuit board in parallel. However, there has developed a need for stacking printed circuit boards and connecting them in series to a mother board. A problem with stacking printed circuit boards and connecting them in series exists in that signals will be interfered with due to relatively large capacitance in transmitting signals through multiple connectors and long signal transmission paths, such as to the top board on a stack of multiple printed circuit boards connected in series. Another problem encountered in stacking printed circuit boards and connecting them in series is clock distribution or skew due to unequal lengths of global clock lines to each printed circuit board. It is an object of the present invention to overcome problems in the prior art by providing a new system for connecting printed circuit boards to a mother board in series.